


Kids In Love

by aaronminyxrd



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronminyxrd/pseuds/aaronminyxrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell for someone who couldn't catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. Things You Said Under The Stars and In The Grass  
> +IwaOi
> 
> (The song this is based off is called Kids in Love by Mayday Parade)

_Beautiful._

At that time, at that moment, it was all Iwaizumi could think of as he lay beside his partner in the grass, his quick, stolen glances soon turning into love-sick gazes as he found himself unable to look away for much longer. He watched as the moon’s pale glow basked Oikawa in a silver light, accentuating his features, making his chocolate brown eyes seem softer and even more mesmerizing, and he could feel himself falling in love all over again. His heartbeat quickened as Oikawa caught his eye, a small smile on his lips, and soon, Iwaizumi found himself inching closer. His breath hitched as his eyes fluttered shut in the intimacy of the moment, and he failed to see the setter’s smile falter.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard an almost inaudible whisper of his name, but he was so lost in Oikawa’s lavender scent that the aroma seemed to cloud his rational thought. As if intoxicated, he brought their lips closer together before finally pressing a chaste kiss to the setter’s open mouth.

The kiss was but a mere touch of their lips; soft, gentle, and sweet, and when Oikawa didn’t pull back, he decided to press on for just a little longer, hoping that their situation had finally changed, until he noticed that though Oikawa wasn’t pulling back, he wasn’t returning it either.

Upon realizing this, he decided to be the one to break contact first, but he kept his eyes closed in fear of what he would see should he open them again, but he found himself not needing to.

His voice was soft and smooth, but he detected a sort of hoarseness in it, a tiredness he could not quite place.

“Hajime.”

He could feel the hurt and the frustration emanating from that one word, that one name--- _his_ name--- and he could feel his heart beginning clench as he was whisked back to the events of last summer, where everything began to fall apart.

 

**_I was just a kid in love,_ **

**_The summer was full of mistakes I wouldn’t learn from…_ **

 

_They had sat in the same grass, under the same stars, under the same circumstances, and with Iwaizumi still gawking over Oikawa’s natural beauty._

_It had been a tiring day for the both of them with endless practice and the silent, unspoken thought of knowing that their partnership would soon end. Looking at Oikawa now, he restrained himself from showing any sign that this affected him; that the very thought of losing his childhood and current best friend, the one person he knew he could never stop loving, could unnerve him this much._

_He remembered everything about him, every moment they had ever spent together, and even those he could not fully recall he held onto, for even just knowing something happened was better than completely forgetting. And Oikawa Tooru was someone he never wanted to forget._

_Perhaps these thoughts overwhelmed him that day, or it was just a spur of the moment, for Iwaizumi never really knew why, but it was on that summer day, under the stars and in the grass, when he kissed Oikawa Tooru._

_However, it was also on that summer day, under the stars and in the grass, when Oikawa Tooru broke his heart._

_“Hajime.” he had simply said, pulling away to look him straight in the eye._

_At that time, he made no effort to hide the disappointed expression on his face, chocolate brown eyes hardened and hurt._

_“Hajime, I can’t keep doing this.”_

_He had opened his mouth to respond, to say sorry, to say_ anything _, but he found himself speechless._

_“I know you have feelings for me, but I stand by what I said the first time you confessed: I love you so much, Hajime, but just not the way you want me to.”_

 

Ever since then, Iwaizumi made sure to tread carefully around Oikawa when it came to how he felt about him,  for Oikawa, at the end of it all, despite the heartbreak and the awkwardness, chose to stay.

Because of this, Iwaizumi tried to control the way his heart raced around him, tried to control his nerves, eradicate the butterflies in his stomach, but as time went on, his love for him only grew stronger. With every laugh, every smile, every touch, every serve, spike and movement, with every second, Iwaizumi continued to fall and fall and fall.

But alas, it was for someone who could not catch him.

With a heavy heart, Iwaizumi finally opened his eyes, words beginning to tumble out as he apologized again and again and again, for at the end of the day, it was their friendship that truly mattered.

But under the stars and in the grass, was only him.

Oikawa Tooru was gone.

 

**_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips,_ **

**_Why did the last one tear us apart?_ **


	2. Bruised and Scarred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panting, Iwaizumi Hajime ran through his compound with tears blurring his vision and what was left of his heart racing, before collapsing onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Things you said when I was crying  
> +IwaOi
> 
> (continuing with the Mayday Parade motif, the song this is based off is called Bruised and Scarred)

**_It all goes back to the first kiss..._ **

 

Panting, Iwaizumi Hajime ran through his compound with tears blurring his vision and what was left of his heart racing, before collapsing onto the ground.

As his whole body made contact with the concrete floor, he could barely register anything, the excruciating way his heart continued to clench overpowering the pain that should have been present from the impact of his fall. But right now, the only type of fall that had any sort of effect on him, was falling for Oikawa Tooru.

And with the impact of that fall, he wasn’t sure if the pain would ever ease.

 

**_I’m bruised and scarred,  
Save me from this broken heart…_ **

 

How long he had been laying aimlessly on the ground, he did not know, and nor did he care. He had no desire to get up as he continued to shake with violent sobs, his efforts of quieting them proving to be futile as he found himself unable to. With every shaky intake of breath, with every cry, came only the silence of the night as a reply, and Iwaizumi had never felt more alone in his life.

           

**_All my love will slowly fade and fall apart,  
Someone please, sing this lovesick melody…_ **

 

“Iwa-chan?”

A familiar, almost melodic voice penetrated his thoughts as he continued to tremble, unable to control himself or his emotions any longer. He lashed out onto the ground, thrashing, punching, almost screaming as the voice continued to play in his mind---anything to numb himself, to wash over the pain. Too long, had he pushed it away, banishing it into whatever corner he could find should it threatened to rise, but that pain rushed through his veins and his very being, white, hot, and raw.

“Hajime, no..”

Hands were on his face now, holding it up to be inspected, but his vision was still hazy, partially blurred due to the tears still continuing to run down his cheeks. The hands were cold and calloused, yet tender as they wiped his tears away, but upon realizing who it was, it only led to more.

Iwaizumi pulled away and sat up on his knees, with the other following suit, but he turned his head away.

“Why are you here?” His voice was hoarse and barely audible as he barely managed the following question. Never had he sounded so wounded, so broken.

“I’m here to say goodbye.”

He didn’t miss a beat as he replied, his voice matching Iwaizumi’s tone and volume, but in his mind, he might as well have screamed it to the world.

“Hajime, please look at me-”

“So you can break me one more time?”

An awkward, tense silence befell the two, but Iwaizumi did not take back his words. Oikawa Tooru had taken over his mind, tired his body, and shattered his heart. All Iwaizumi had left was a small portion of resolve, and a soul barely intact.

“I understand.” From the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi could see him stand, and he could feel one last tear fall. “For what it’s worth, I really will miss you.” And he kissed Iwaizumi’s cheek sweetly before pulling away, and his footsteps were gone, just as he had been, under the stars and in the grass.

 

**_Call my name if you’re afraid  
I’m just a kiss away..._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short continuation after the first prompt of unrequited iwaoi  
> (i just wanted another excuse to write unrequited tbh lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> YES HI HELLO AND I'M VERY SORRY  
> This was my first unrequited fic, and I always read ones about Oikawa pining, so I thought it would be fun to explore how Iwaizumi would be should he be the one pining.
> 
> come scream with me on tumblr!  
> http://aaronminyxrd.tumblr.com/


End file.
